Minhas Lembranças
by Holy-Sins
Summary: SongFic DG, baseada na musica Memories do Within Temptation. 1ª coisa que escrevi, então está meio clichê...mas é bonitinha. O.ô


**_In this world you tried_**

**_Neste mundo você tentou  
not leaving me alone behind._**

**_Não me deixar para trás só  
There's no other way._**

**_Não há outro modo  
I prayed to the gods let him stay._**

**_Eu rezei aos deuses para deixarem ele ficar  
The memories ease the pain inside,_**

**_As lembranças aliviam a dor interna,  
now I know why.  
Agora eu sei porque_**

Será que ninguém percebe a minha tristeza e desespero? Ninguém percebe ou ninguém liga? Eu perdi o único que me compreendia, o único que me apoiava em tudo que eu decidia fazer. Agora eu só tenho essa vida que carrego comigo, que não vai ter a chance de conhecer o próprio pai. Por que? Por favor, alguém me explique, eu não sei se consigo continuar.

oo oo oo

Gina chorava no ombro de Draco enquanto este lhe acariciava os cabelos flamejantes dela.

- Porque você Draco?-ela disse em meio a um soluço-Agora que tudo estava dando certo, agora que nos íamos virar uma família de verdade, porque?

Ele se afastou o suficiente para olhar nos olhos dela e respondeu

- Gina, eu vou voltar, não se preocupe, eu volto antes dessa criança nascer.-ele disse com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas também. Ele voltou a afagar os cabelos dela enquanto ela chorava silenciosamente.

- Por favor Draco, não me deixe sozinha.

- Eu vou sempre estar com você - agora ele também chorava. - Sempre... - acrescentou num sussurro.

oo oo oo

**_All of my memories keep you near._**

**_Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo  
In silent moments imagine you here._**

**_Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui  
All of my memories keep you near._**

**_Todas as minhas lembranças mantém voce próximo  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas_**

Porque ele teve que ir, meus deuses, POR QUE ele me deixou sozinha?eu pedi tanto que deixassem ele ficar comigo.

Agora eu fico aqui, somente lembranças suas aliviarão minha dor.

Essas lembranças nos mantem próximos, mesmo quando estamos tão longe. As vezes no silencio da noite eu me pego sonhando que você está aqui, ao meu lado de novo, sussurrando palavras que me entorpecem, lembrando disso eu choro grossas lagrimas em silêncio.

**_Made me promise I'd try_**

**_Me fez prometer que eu tentaria  
to find my way back in this life._**

**_encontrar meu caminho de volta nessa vida  
I hope there is a way_**

**_eu espero encontrar um modo_**

**_to give me a sign you're ok._**

**_para me dar um sinal que você está bem  
Reminds me again it's worth it all_**

**_Me recordo novamente isto é o valor de tudo  
so I can go on._**

**_então eu posso continuar seguindo._**

oo oo oo

Esse estava sendo o dia mais triste da minha vida. Estavam todos na sede da Ordem da Fênix se despedindo dos que iriam na missão, entre eles estava Gina. Ela estava abraçada à Draco, e chorava baixinho. Ele se afastou dela e ergueu a cabeça dela para poder olhar nos olhos chocolate, mas que agora estavam inchados e vermelhos.

- Gina, me promete que se alguma coisa acontecer comigo você vai continuar sua vida, vai ser feliz ao lado do nosso filho- a voz dele já estava embargada, aquelas palavras estavam saindo com dificuldade- Me promete que tudo que eu fiz pela nossa felicidade não será em vão, porque a partir do momento que agente conseguiu ficar juntos, eu me tornei o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Gina olhava pra ele e as lagrimas caiam silenciosas mas em grande quantidade.

- Não Draco, não vai acontecer nada com você, você vai voltar, agente vai ser feliz com nosso filho, você vai ensinar muita coisa pra ele, agente vai se orgulhar quando ele receber a carta de hogwarts... -ela não estava conseguindo falar.

- Me promete gina, que você vai ser feliz se eu... -ele fechou os olhos e uma lagrima solitária caiu, ele suspirou e continuou. - Se eu...morrer.

- Nada vai acontecer com você meu amor, nada... -ela disse olhando nos olhos azuis acinzentados dele.

- Apenas me promete Gina, por favor.

Ela hesitou um instante, as lágrimas pareciam que não queriam parar de rolar no rosto da garota mas por fim ela falou

- Eu prometo Draco, eu prometo...agora por favor, me promete que você vai voltar, que você vai ver seu filho nascer, que eu irei ver você de novo.

Ele olhou para ela e disse:

- Eu não posso te prometer isso, eu não sei o amanhã, mas eu farei tudo, absolutamente tudo para voltar pra você.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, um beijo de despedida, como se eles nunca fossem se ver de novo. Mas o que eles não sabiam, é que aquele seria realmente o ultimo beijo.

oo oo oo

Eu esperei para ver se você mandava algum sinal, mas nada, nada que responderia se você estava bem. Até aquele dia em que Harry Potter, e alguns outros aurores voltaram.

Eu esperei até a ultima pessoa sair da lareira, mas aquela pessoa não era você. Meu coração apertou virei para Harry e perguntei:

- Harry, cadê o Draco? ele vai voltar por chave de portal?

- Gina...ele... - ele engoliu em seco.- Ele morreu.

Eu fiquei parada olhando para ele esperando que ele começasse a rir da minha cara e falasse que ele iria voltar por uma chave de portal, mas ele permaneceu sério, um olhar triste.

Eu então percebi que ele não tinha voltado pra mim, ele tinha me deixado só. Eu não acredito que alguém no mundo, tenha chorado tanto quanto eu naquele dia, naquela noite, naquela semana.

Agora eu cumprirei minha promessa, vou continuar minha vida sem você. Será difícil, eu precisava tanto de você, ainda preciso por isso que conservarei todas essas lembranças.

Só você me fez perceber que nada importa a não ser o sentimento, coisas materiais não tem valor.

**_Together in all these memories_**

**_Juntos em todas essas lembranças  
_****_I see your smile._**

**_Eu vejo seu sorriso  
All the memories I hold dear._**

**_Todas as lembranças eu guardei tão bem  
Darling, you know I will love you_**

**_Meu bem, saber que irei ama-lo_**

**_until the end of time.  
até o fim dos tempos_**

Nas minhas lembranças, agente estava juntos. Felizes, sorrindo. Só Merlim sabe a falta que eu tenho do seu sorriso. Quando estou sozinha nessa casa, eu ouço sua voz, eu sinto seu cheiro.

Eu sei que você queria que eu fosse feliz, mas como se você foi embora me deixando com metade de mim mesma? Um sorriso não quer dizer que estou feliz. Só o que me conforta são essas lembranças que eu mantive aquecidas em meu coração, e essa vida que é fruto do nosso amor.

Mas saiba, que eu irei amar-te pro resto dos meus dias.

**_All of my memories keep you near._**

**_Todas as minhas lembranças mantém você próximo  
In silent moments imagine you here._**

**_Em momentos silenciosos imagino você aqui  
All of my memories keep you near._**

**_Todas as minhas lembranças mantém voce próximo  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.  
Seus sussurros silenciosos, lágrimas silenciosas_**

**_All of my memories..._**

**_todas as minhas lembranças…_**

O tão esperado dia chegou, e você não esta aqui do meu lado.

Estou vendo tudo fora de foco, ouço pessoas conversando ao meu redor, mas não entendo o que elas falam. Fecho os olhos, não sinto nada do tronco para baixo. Mas quando abri os olhos, você estava lá, ao meu lado, sorrindo. Eu me senti feliz, sorri também e falei:

- Você voltou, você cumpriu sua promessa. - disse sorrindo e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele me olhou e disse:

- Eu te disse que nunca te deixaria, disse que veria nosso filho nascer. - eu estava me perdendo naquele sorriso quando ele continuou. - Mas eu não voltei gina.

- Mas como não, você está aqui do meu lado, eu estou te vendo, eu estou sentindo seu cheiro.

- Não, eu não estou mais no mesmo lugar que você meu amor. Só vim para cumprir minha promessa, mas depois disso nós só vamos nos ver quando chegar sua hora. Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você está conseguindo seguir sua vida, por favor gina, faça essa criança ser como você era quando pequena, não como eu.

Gina chorava e ouvia tudo o que ele falava.

- Draco, por favor, não me deixe de novo, é muita responsabilidade praeu agüentar sozinha.

- Gina, você nunca vai estar sozinha, eu vou sempre estar com você.

- Como? Como você vai estar comigo se eu nem vou poder te ver?

- Nas suas lembranças Gina, nelas você vai sempre lembrar de mim, e eu vou estar com você pra sempre. Desculpe por fazer-te sofrer, não era minha intenção, mas esse foi o nosso destino. Agora, siga sempre em frente, seja feliz com nosso filho, um dia agente vai se encontrar e tudo vai ser como antes. - Ele deu um sorriso para ele e um beijo na testa. - Até logo meu amor, nunca se esqueça das lembranças. -então ele desapareceu e Gina ouviu um choro fraco e agudo, e percebeu que o bebe tinha nascido.

Então uma enfermeira trouxe o bebe enrolado num manto.  
- Meus parabéns Srta. Weasley, é uma linda menina.

Gina então pegou a garotinha no colo, esta a olhou e sorriu. Os olhos eram azuis acinzentados como do pai, e tinha os cabelos cor de fogo, como os da mãe.

A enfermeira então perguntou:

- Já escolheu um nome Srta.?

- Alexandra...Alexandra Weasley Malfoy. - Gina disse olhando a bebe. - Alex, seu pai deve estar muito feliz, onde quer que ele esteja. Como eu estou agora, ele deve estar vendo que esse é o sorriso dele, que ficará guardado no meu coração como todas as minhas lembranças pra sempre.

**Fim **

N/a: hey, por favor comentem, essa foi a 1ª coisa que escrevi, fiko meio trash, mas tá beleza O.o

Comentem, nem se for pra fala, tá horrivel, odiei...xD

Sorry por possiveis assassinatos do portugues.

Vlws ae!


End file.
